The Road Not Taken
by QuinnSalvatore
Summary: Charlie Fabray has just moved back into the Fabray household. Instantly she knows there is something between her and Rachel, but will this sudden spark cause one in her twin Quinn? Will the ultimate love triangle form between the Fabray twins and Rachel Berry?
1. Welcome Home

This is set in Senior year, Charlie has just moved from her dads to her mom. They divorced around eight years back and decided to take care of one girl each. All story lines relevant to Quinn have happened, except in relevance to the development of her friendship with Rachel, who she is civil with but still is uncomfortable around.

Charlie placed her suitcase down on the scratchy foot mat outside the Fabray household. Half of the Fabray household at least. The half that she didn't exist in. The one where there weren't any photos of her growing up, her winning a prize in photography three summers ago, her getting her puppy on her 13th birthday. The one where Charlotte Fabray was just a name and an object in a divorce settlement, flung to live in Phoenix for the last eight years, dragged back to an empty house that she would have to call home because of her dad's new job. _It's just for a year, one year Char, you can do it, one year_. One year until she got to go to the college of her dreams, do the course of her dreams, _live _her dream. She chewed her lip nervously in the darkness as the low dim of the porch light managed to light up the treaded letters on the mat bellow her feet. _Welcome, my ass_. Charlie thought sarcastically. She didn't like to be mean or think badly of people, actually she strived to do the opposite almost every day of her life, but somehow right now she couldn't find the light. And if she did, it was no brighter than that of the porch that late September night. Even though summer was over the damp heat of Ohio clung to her skin and she knew she would have to knock soon. What was she expecting? A parade? Balloons? No. She was expecting a bed. That's all she wanted from these people. Maybe a while ago she wanted more, to be a family, a proper family, but that was a dream that would never happen. Quinn Fabray was just an idea in her head, a story told, a photo sent, a name mentioned downed stressed phone calls. She wasn't real, she couldn't be. This enigma had haunted her all her life, memories before her tenth birthday started to fade away, the photographs clinging to her dining room walls began to look more like stories than experiences. It was as if Quinn and Charlie never really existed. Not together, and not as individuals to each other. As if the other half of her life and herself wasn't behind the door. Her stomach churned as she knew the moment was coming closer, fragments of idea flew through her mind at such a pace that she was sure she would lose her balance and faint right there. How did she ever think this was a good idea? Of course she didn't, of course she tried to fight and reason and debate, but this was for her dad. And he was right, maybe this was for herself. Just a little, or maybe a lot. But right now all she wanted to do was run. _You can do this Char_. Her pulse started to beat faster and the low buzz from the humming flies by the light was only adding to her light headedness. She felt her body stiffen as the door creaked, a sign of moment, a sign of the beginning of the end. She inhaled sharply as she prepared to meet her mother. Judy. The woman that agreed to make Charlie's life the way it was. The woman who chose Quinn over her. Charlie's heart sank as the door opened and that very woman's eyes gleamed back at her, just behind them, ones almost identical to hers stared back in a sickly familiar way. Quinn Fabray.


	2. Dinner Revelation

"If I over cooked the bean sprouts you can just tell me" Hiram's voice disrupted the quiet stagnant atmosphere of the Berry dining table. Most days a second of silence was something to be appreciated, with the civilised chatter of all things Broadway and inspirational a moment to enjoy your soya was something greeted with delight. But today it didn't seem like anyone was up for conversation, and Rachel's fathers voice had that sympathetic undertone that he seemed to use more often now a days. It was easier when she was little, when she didn't get a part in the play or the solo that she dreamed off – he didn't have to use that sorry tone, because Rachel knew it was all her fault no matter what they said. She would try harder, be better, be so good that they just couldn't possibly ignore her. It wasn't the same with high school drama. It seemed like there was nothing Rachel could do to get Quinn to like her.

It all started when she first came to McKinley, everything aside, it was Quinn Fabray who managed to weave her way into every worry and subconscious desire that Rachel seemed to have. Did she want to be like Quinn? Maybe. But she was happy being herself. It wasn't that she wanted to be_ like_ Quinn, it was that she _wanted _Quinn. As a friend. It was always important to add the later to her thoughts about the girl, because everything else seemed too unfamiliar to even process. But Quinn would never be her friend. She made that very clear every opportunity that she got. And why would she? What made Rachel so deserving of Quinn's friendship? Especially with everything that had happened with Finn Rachel wasn't expecting a comforting hug any time soon. Or even a glance from those hazel eyes. Rachel pushed around her garden peas mindlessly around her plate, her eyes focusing on the doily that laid under the saucer of vegetarian gravy. Her fathers always counted Sunday nights to be traditional family nights, and even though she knew the evening would follow with Dean Martin and mint chocolates, there was a craves in her heart and mind that seemed to engulf any opportunity of happiness that fluttered past.

"Rachel?" he repeated, this time a little quieter, not wanting to startle her out of her only mind too sharply, just in case she fell abruptly. She cleared her throat and adjusted her cutlery in the standard finished position, followed by an instant shake of her head and a reassuring smile, or as reassuring as it could get. LeRoy's brows furrowed in unrest, the two fathers taking a split moment to look at each other in unison for confirmation before turning their attention to their lost teenage daughter. LeRoy inhaled deeply and put down his own fork.

"Now I know you aren't telling us something sweetie" he began, Rachel's deep chocolate eyes rose from the table to hold her father's gaze, determined for him not to ask any more questions. What could she even say? There wasn't any use in continuing to protest that she was okay, but it was much better than venturing into the reason behind her constant need of approval of Quinn. They'd be disappointed in her. She was disappointed in herself.

"It's nothing, really. I guess I'm slightly preoccupied with getting Glee club off to a good start." She rationed, picking up her fork urgently and stabbing another mouthful and then chewing intently with a smile, hoping it would do the trick. It didn't seem to get either of them off her back but she could definitely see the smallest of grins cross Hiram's face. Swallowing she hesitated for a moment, hoping one of them would drop the subject, but as her eyes darted from one side of the table to the other she knew she was trapped, the worst part being the fact she also knew they were doing this because they cared about her. "There's this girl at school."

"I knew it LeRoy, I knew it and I told you didn't I, don't you remember when we were watching Funny Girl and-"

"Dad! _No_." Rachel's cheeks flushed a deep red as her eyes rounded in shock, Hiram's expression turned from utter excitement back to that stereotypical sound and respectful father.

"Let her continue" LeRoy added before taking a sip of his green tea placed perfectly to his right.

"I don't _like _her, not like that. And that's not the problem." Rachel's voice suddenly became more vulnerable. She got that feeling in her stomach that she used to get when she knew an audition went badly but she was still hoping for the role. When she knew that she had no chance of winning but she still couldn't help but hold onto that chance. That what if. She looked down at her lap and composed herself. "The problem is, that she doesn't like me. Not at all. Not even a little"

Hiram exhaled and leaned to take Rachel's hand in his. "If she's bullying you Rachel you know that there are people you can talk to about it." LeRoy nodded in confirmation but Rachel tugged away, her arms crossing over her stomach as she tried to bury the feeling. She hated feeling like this. So controlled and so helpless to a girl that didn't even care about her. Why did she care so much about what Quinn thought about her anyways? Why did she have this urge to please to her, to make her smile, to make her know just how special she was. Her stomach did another flip at the thought and she felt a sense of light headedness rush over her. She tried her best to stay calm, her sudden paleness could only worry her fathers more, and that's the last thing she wanted. Straightening out her posture she continued, even though she could feel her chest getting heavier and palms sweatier.

"No. I mean I guess she can sometimes come off as mean – but you don't understand. She's been through so much, she's a good person, she's kind and strong and she isn't afraid to face everything that's out there" she could feel her voice break a little. "It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it, I guess I just wish we were friends" she rolled her shoulders and took a sip of water, holding the liquid inside her mouth for a little longer. She let the feeling of the cool calmness take over her, trying to forget it. _Shut up Rachel, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. Not even her. Because you're Rachel Berry. And you have one more year with her and then that's it. Then you're going to go to NYADA. Then you can forget about Quinn Fabray. _

"What's her name?" Hiram asked casually, finishing off his meal, a darting look from LeRoy made him suddenly clear his throat "if you don't mind me asking" he added quickly. Rachel hesitated, her fingers nervously tugging at the hem of her dress. She wanted to go upstairs, lock the door, crawl into the bed and shut her eyes so tight that they threatened to never open. She didn't understand why she was feeling like this. And that was the worst part.

"Quinn" she mumbled. The words sounded foreign coming from her lips. They'd only ever left when she was talking directly to the girl. They seemed odd being said to someone else, as if their names were something only they shared. It was stupid. Everyone called her Quinn. And maybe she talked about Rachel to other people anyways, but Rachel couldn't stand the thought of about what so she didn't linger on the thought for two long. "Quinn Fabray" she repeated hoping to sound as least interested as she could. LeRoy's eyebrows perked up in interest, and he gave Hiram another look. It seemed as if they had their own understanding or language, one that didn't need words. Rachel hoped she'd have that with somebody one day. But for her, words just didn't seem to have a limit.

"Oh" LeRoy said with his lips pursed, the curious expression still painted across his face. "Is that?"

"It is" Hiram answered instantly.

"Does she-"

"She doesn't"

"Do you?" They both turned to Rachel whose expression was a similar state to her dad's, her brows puzzled, half of her curious and the other anxiously desperate to stay ignorant.

"Do I what?" she stuttered out, not exactly sure what she wanted to hear. Her dads knew her, that's all that she managed to assume, but what could they possibly know about Quinn that she didn't? She waited firmly to be filled in. Hiram nodded at LeRoy in confirmation that he should tell her and Rachel buckled deeper into her seat knowing how her fathers stories went. Hardly to the point, and though usually enjoyable, she just hated this state of unknowing. She craved her bed more and more.

"Your father was out of peppers as usual so I said I'd go around and ask Peter next door if he had any" Peter lived with his wife and their three pet dogs. He was a stout man with a large puffy face that was usually flushed a lively red. You could usually find him mowing the lawn in a state of utter exhaustion or trying out new cuisines whilst watching the cooking show, it seemed he got on with her fathers well enough and he was always a helping hand when it came to cooking. His wife was okay though, she said she liked Rachel's singing voice, but then again most people did. Rachel cursed herself for thinking like that. "And he said that the Fabray's had a visitor" she didn't pursue in asking how Peter knew, considering Quinn lived a good few streets down. "Someone with a suitcase, clearly moving in. Of course I wondered who and then he said" LeRoy shot a glance at Hiram and Rachel hitched her breath silently "he said it was Quinn" he continued.

"Aha but you see" Hiram added in a tone that could only be compared to one he used during cluedo when he knows he's got the right combination. Rachel's heart crashed against her ribcage in an odd sensation as she was locked in a moment of suspension "Quinn was standing right there inside the house"

"And turns out, The Fabray girls are twins!"

In that moment Rachel's heart stopped. Quinn Fabray had undoubtedly succeeded in taking over her life in some weird and wonderful way and before she could decide whether it would destroy her or make her she had to face the fact that now - there were two of them.


	3. Quinn's Bacon

Hey guys, glad to hear some of you are enjoying the story so far! Reviews are much appreciated. Anyways I think the narrative perspective will loosely follow the pattern from Charlie to Rachel to Quinn throughout each chapter (in that order) and I'll see how that plans out, obviously it'll change for interactions, so it might just be relevant to the first three to get you a sense of how I'm portraying that character - hope you like this one!

"Quinnie could you go get Charlie some more bacon?" Judy's voice seemed too pitch perfect for the haze of the early light. The kitchen had been flooded in with the sharp brightness of Monday morning and the fact that her mother looked so organized was almost disturbing. It wasn't that Judy wasn't neat or that she didn't take pride in her appearance, no it was definitely the opposite, but the fact was that mornings were a time where Judy Fabray could be found with curlers in her hair and wrapped up in a warm night gown with prominent bags under her eyes from a glass of red wine and a good book the night before. Quinn had always felt a connection to her mother having spent that time with her in the morning, it was as if she was the only person in the world who got to see that snippet of Judy that no one else did. Sometimes she'd catch a glance at her when she was like this, so natural, so raw, and it was as if she was looking at entirely different person. But Judy's bright yellow cardigan and conservative white dress smothered any remaining parts of her secret Judy, and though Quinn was happy to know that was one thing she didn't have to share with Charlotte, she feared that maybe that Judy wouldn't reappear in the near future.

Nothing was the same since she got here. As soon as she turned up at her door step the night before Quinn's life was flipped around. She could still feel her mother's sharp stare when Quinn didn't hug her sister, it was judgmental and cold, punishable for an offence Quinn felt she hadn't commited. This wasn't her fault, was it? How did she suddenly turn into the bad twin. She was just getting her life back in track but now she was the one that got pregnant at sixteen and then turned goth. She clenched her jaw tightly in a bitter remembrance. Charlotte was anything but. Yesterday's dinner consisted of finding out all about Charlotte. What Charlotte did (which was a lot. Not only that, but whatever she did, she excelled in) what Charlotte wanted to do, what Charlotte hadn't done and what Charlotte was like. Her jaw ached from the tension that she held from the previous evening, but by the looks of it it wasn't going to get any rest, because now she was eating her bacon. Judy had stupidly forgotten that Charlotte mentioned she was a vegetarian, and clearly the not so perfect other daughter wanted to be polite and didn't remind her. Quinn scowled at their Labrador under the table who had the remains of _Quinn's _bacon around his mouth. Great. Now she'd have to share her dog too, especially hearing the sob story about having to leave her own back home. Her mothers voice shook her out of her darker thoughts.

"Quinn!" Judy's eyes focused on her from the sink and Quinn swallowed and looked away, only now realizing that she had been staring at her sister all this time. Staring was a nice way to put it, Quinn was looking at Charlotte with every negative thought too clear to the surface.

"Oh no I'm full, but thanks" Charlotte said in a such a genuine tone that it made it almost hard for Quinn to hate her. _Almost_. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to burst the bubble of a lie that her twin had already created, however she caught on. "It was amazing. Need any help with the dishes" Quinn's stomach turned in distaste. As if her and her mother needed anymore reason to have a stressed relationship, now she had the blessed Charlie to compare to. The worst part was that Charlie wasn't exactly perfect, she was just _good_. Which only made Quinn feel even worse about herself. She felt those thoughts reappear and she could hardly bite her tongue before they all came spewing out. Anger at her mom for agreeing, anger at her father taking her sister away, anger at Charlie for acting the way she did. But mostly, angry at herself, and what she'd made of her life.

"Are you sure Charlotte? I mean you _really _looked like you were enjoying that bacon" she almost hissed with her eyes snarling across the table. She couldn't believe what she was doing, why was she so full of hatred suddenly? She was scared, scared that her mother would prefer her, scared that everyone at school would like her more, scared that Charlie Fabray would become the girl Quinn never was and everyone would want to be. And she'd be left behind slipping into the corridors just again. The girl who screwed everything up.

"_Charlie" _Judy created again with the same mortified expression, of course it was directed to Quinn, since the amount of times her twin had said 'Please call me Charlie' was almost intoxicating. 'Charlie' seemed friendly, familiar, almost comforting. Quinn couldn't let her be any of those things, not just yet. The worst part was that she once was. Charlie was all of those things to Quinn. A long time ago, when things were different, when things were better, when Quinn was better. The feeling returned and her appetite dropped like a penny.

"It's ok. Charlotte's fine." Charlie said looking down at her lap. Quinn couldn't read her expression at all, it was the most unnerving thing. She could always tell if someone was angry or upset, but with Charlie it was blank. She couldn't tell anything. Which was odd since those same hazel eyes speckled with honey belonged to the other girl too. Quinn had felt as if her identity had been viciously ripped out from her chest every time she glanced at them. But Charlie didn't _seem_ angry, maybe she wasn't a Fabray at heart. Charlie didn't even really seem upset, she just looked almost accepting. The awkward silence was disrupted from a raise of her head towards Judy. "The truth is that I don't eat bacon, or any meat. I'm sorry I should have reminded you, it's just no one's made me breakfast in a while and I didn't want to upset you" _Puke_. Quinn bit down on her bottom lip so hard she could almost taste blood amongst the pancakes and orange juice, but Judy's expression melted like butter in a pan. The problem again was the _way _Charlie said it, why did it have to be genuine, so unpretentious, so damn sincere! Quinn stood up and flung her school bag over her shoulder, adjusting her shorter hair which seemed to be the only way she could be told apart from Charlie now. Adjusting her cream skirt and raspberry cardigan she glanced down to make her brown oxford laces were tied and headed out without another word, leaving the planer Fabray in a green checked shirt behind, probably having some mother daughter time. _Not that Quinn cared_.

In a fury she drove to school without even second guessing how Charlie would get there, of course Judy would drive her, undoubtedly some weird vegetarian lunch packed with her too and a big kiss on the cheek. Quinn shuddered. As she pulled into school silently she marched through the halls without a word, she was already running the blunt line she'd practiced ever since she'd heard the news through her head. "_This is my twin, Charlie. She's living with us for this year. She's been with my dad_". Done. No more. No more explanations, no more introductions, no more telling everybody how stupidly wonderful she was. Because Quinn was sure people would find out on their own anyways. Slamming the door to the choir room she ran to an empty seat and plunked her bag down as she attempted to compose her trembling chest and uneasy legs. What if Charlie joined Glee? What if everybody would see that Quinn hadn't changed all along? Her heart sunk lower as she had no idea what to do. She just had to accept the inevitable. Puck would flirt with her, Brittany would befriend her, Mr Schuster would be kind to her, and Rachel would probably..._Rachel_.

The next few moments were spent wandering nonstop how Rachel would react, and throughout it Quinn didn't take a moment to wonder why she cared. She didn't have time though, the brunette appeared through the door with those same chocolate eyes gleaming back at her.

"Hello, Quinn."


	4. Burst my Berry heart

"No, dad, don't worry, honestly– I' fine." Charlie pressed her back to the brick wall and soaked up the Lima sun, it was nothing compared to back home, but frankly it was the only piece of familiarity that she could still cling onto. She wished she could lie in the sun all day. Actually she wished she could just go home, where people knew her, where things felt safe. Where _she_ knew _herself_. A place where she wasn't hated by on the only person that meant the world to her. Charlie's stomach churned nervously, the feeling was unbearable and incredibly unfamiliar, Charlie wasn't exactly one to get nervous, no, she was the opposite. Ever since she could remember Charlie hadn't cared what other people thought of her, she would always stand up for what she believed in and always did what she felt was right, no matter what the social complications were. But the problem with Quinn was that she didn't _know _what was right. She was over flown with guilt and it tore her apart from her very core. _What did I do to make her hate me this much_. A tear threatened to fall but she wouldn't let it, she would be strong, she would keep her head up and she wouldn't get in Quinn's way if that's what she wanted. She'd leave the girl alone, and she'd respect that. Hadn't she come with the same idea? Charlie thought back to when she first found out about her fathers plans. She thought she wouldn't want anything to do with Quinn. All of Quinn's characteristics trumped any desire to have a sister or pretend to be a happy family. But she looked past that, she didn't blame Quinn for her mistakes, and as soon as she saw her all she wanted to do was be there for her. But now she didn't have another choice.

She listened to her dad talk reassuringly how of course he knew she was fine, since she was his big girl and she was strong and all that, but Charlie just couldn't feel the sentiment. She felt stupid for not being able to even go into that damn high school. What had happened to her? She was confident, she was brave, fearless. She felt like everything she had ever been was left in a room in a city that she'd never see again. "Thanks dad" she mumbled weakly, wanting the conversation to end as her throat began to turn dry. "Everyone's really friendly here, moms great" she tried to sound more enthusiastic, it was almost believable, it had to be – no way was she getting him worried. That would mean he would visit and if Quinn already hated her then this would be the cherry on top. She wrapped an arm around her chest loosely and fiddled with a wild blade of grass that squeezed out the bottom of the brick wall. A pest, a nuisance, unwanted and destroying the perfect order of this little street. Charlie looked down at that stupid blade and had never felt more a like to something in her entire life. _Great. Hi I'm Charlie, the weed_. She finished the phone call and plunged her phone into her bag. No one else would call her for a while so she hardly needed her it in a pocket.

McKinley High School was about three streets down, it would only take Charlie a minute to dive into her new life. That minute felt like a lifetime, and those streets felt almost never ending. She wasn't scared, no, but she was something else. Nothing waited for her behind those walls, no bright future or good memories to be made. But if only Charlie knew how wrong she was. With a sigh she pulled her knees under her and scrambled out her camera from her bag. The automatic process of removing the lens cap and switching the setting was almost instantaneous for the wild flame and soon Charlie found herself in her world again. A world where she was safe. A world of her own.

Rachel patted on her heels back and forward a little, the rocking motion gave her something to do, perhaps something to focus on. Her hands grabbed onto each other tightly behind her back, they felt sweaty and uncomfortable but at least they were steady, just like her eyes that had been firmly planted on the floor and only gathering courage to flicker up into those hazel ones ever so often. The moment was short and soon she retracted back to the polished cream floor of Glee club. Why? Because Quinn Fabray, the same Quinn Fabray that had tormented her and made it so hard to be friends actually opened up to her. And everything that Rachel believed Quinn to be shattered with her seeing just one look in her eye, that look was like a crack into the light behind those glazed eyes. Sure it disappeared almost immediately, but it confirmed what Rachel had known all along. That there was more to Quinn Fabray that she knew.

When Rachel asked her what was the matter she didn't expect a reply. At the most she hoped and yearned for a simple turn down with the one liner. "I'm fine" would have been a dream answer. It was better than the possibility of trigging the lion within the blond that would open her deep red lips and viciously slaughter everything that Rachel managed to be that morning. It was stupid, the fact that she was getting nervous. And Rachel didn't like being stupid. _I don't mind being stupid for you_. She slapped the thought out of her head with such a speed that she almost lost track of what Quinn had just said, which was terrible since she wasn't a girl of many words.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the last part?" she said nervously, it was like walking on egg shells. She wasn't sure if at any one moment Quinn would snap, this almost friendly talk turning out to be a trap. Rachel would end up only more mortified. Leaning against the piano she took a deep breath, the kind she took before belting out an alto. It helped, she seemed calm, almost okay. Her hands stopped shaking as they made their way down to each side of her skirt, and her eyes slowly but confidently found Quinn's with more reassurance than they have ever mastered. Impressed, Rachel was definitely impressed. If it wasn't for the situation she would definitely reveal the smile of success that threatened to creep onto her smooth lips.

"I said that I'm going to have to be civil since she's staying here for the whole year" Quinn repeated, a look of absence in her eyes. Rachel wondered what thoughts lingered behind them, but somehow they seemed just too far too reach. Too dangerous, too wild, too unimaginable. Of course Rachel found out last night about Quinn's twin, the revelation at dinner had definitely come as a shock, but even though she was aware she still acted a little surprise when Quinn revealed it to her. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a sense of duty to hear it from her first. The problem was that though Rachel sympathised with Quinn's change in her life, she was desperate to meet Charlie. Of course in a general perspective meeting a new person that looks exactly like someone you already know was definitely something Rachel wanted to experience, but subconsciously there was something about Charlie Fabray that she found..._fascinating. _Rachel didn't know just how fascinating she would find the other blonde when the time came.

"Is she really that bad? I mean it must be tough for her..." Rachel regretted the words as soon as they slipped out. She wanted to run across the room and grab them before Quinn had a chance to process them, but the expressions on the blondes face changed and Rachel held her breath as she tried to read it. No, she wasn't angry. But it would've been easier if she was. She looked almost defeated.

"No. She's not bad, Rachel. That's the worst part" Quinn looked away, but not with the anxiety that the gleaming brown eyes that Rachel had looked away with, but more to herself, as if she was looking at something Rachel just couldn't see. She wondered if she'd ever see what she saw. "I guess you'll just have to meet her yourself" Quinn said with a roll of her shoulders. Rachel offered a small nod, a gesture that wasn't just a confirmation but maybe a little more than that. Whatever it was, it got her to look at Rachel. And really look at her. Look at her in a way that she never had before, actually in a way that Rachel had generally never been looked at by anyone. It was like a crowd of a thousand gazing up at her, all those peoples locked into the two shining stars captured in Quinn's hazel stare. Rachel swallowed hard and averted her attention to the music books on the piano, breaking the gaze.

"I-I should get ready for glee club, of course if you want her to join that's more than okay since we could always use more people and if her voice is anything like yours then she'll be a great addition to our team – but if you don't want her to tha-that's fine." Rachel scanned the chords and notes mindlessly, her back faced to the blonde, attempting to sound as nonchalant as possible. The sound of her shoes tinkering on the cold firm floor coming closer to Rachel made her almost tense.

"Oh" Quinn breathed closer to Rachel than she'd ever been. She felt her heart drum through her ears rushing with blood, they felt hot and she felt as if her ribs would snap at any time. "She's nothing like me" Quinn added in that hoarse voice that slithered the silence like a knife. And like that she was gone from the room, leaving Rachel with only a piano and a feeling in her heart that she could no longer ignore.

She was hot for Fabray. Little did she know, it would soon be in the plural form.


	5. Adventure Land

Quinn's head pounded as she exited the choir room, and really _exited_. One foot after the after she kept repeating to herself, one hand firmly clutching onto her bag as the other swayed with the motion of her slim legs, one foot after the after until she got out of the school. The Lima air hit her like a wave of revelation as she exploded out of the front doors, her lungs suddenly being drowned in the reality of her actions. _I just flirted with Rachel Berry_. It wasn't even the fact that she had flirted with a girl that had Quinn so perplexed, the matter had only not even crossed her mind, she was too focused on the fact it was _Rachel Berry_. Her stomach tightened into a knot as it usually did when she thought of the girl – Quinn suddenly froze, a sign that she had always taken as hate suddenly was sickly familiar in an all too different way. No, she didn't hate Rachel, but what she did feel for her was just as terrifying. She avoided every incident of eye contact possible as the students flooded into the building. Perching on one of the steps she tried to steady her breathing as she kept her knees close, an expression of composure painted on throughout her panicked thoughts. _What does this mean_? Quinn felt as if her ribs belonged to a small little girl, her lungs were just too big and too constructed so every time she took a breath she felt as if there wasn't enough oxygen for her. She couldn't cope with the question, it just didn't make sense, a present too big for its box it just couldn't rattle itself into something understandable, let alone answerable. She tried rephrasing it to herself as she could feel the crowd becoming smaller, it made things easier, or so she fooled herself.

_Why did I flirt with her?_ Even that felt too odd and an uncomfortable thought to fathom, because whichever way she put it, it all led up to the same question. _Do I like Rachel Berry?_ Quinn placed her hands together on her lap and shut her eyes tightly and thought about it, really thought about it in the most natural way she could possibly think about anything. Not what other people thought, not what she thought she should feel, not what Rachel could possibly feel, but what she felt in that exact moment in the absolute simplest form. _Of course I like her. She's talented, that's for sure. But she's kind, she's kind even when I'm a total bitch to her. She's honest and every intention she has is good, and if that doesn't make a good person then god knows what does. She tries to find the best in people, and maybe she brings that out in them too. She does have nice eyes..._Swallowing hard she collected her belongings in one big swoop and flew her way to English class. There was no point in thinking about anything anymore, it was clear as ice. Quinn Fabray's heart had flown coop and landed straight in Berry's nest, figuratively speaking of course.

"Yeah that's Charlotte Fabray" she smiled softly as the petite receptionist punched each letter into her keyboard, hesitation spewed across her freckled face causing a sheer mass of wrinkles to evolve from her brow, she paused and took another uneasy glance into the girls face. Charlie stayed silent for a moment unsure of what to do next, not entirely wanting to look back through the heavy glasses at the beady eyes of the fifty something year old. She took the pause to mean only one thing "C-H-A-R-L-"

"I know" she cut her short in a voice that was as pitched as a mouse. For someone with auburn hair in such voluptuous curls Charlie wasn't quite sure whether the voice fitted, perhaps something more glamorous would have done the job. She didn't have an accent though, maybe a light southern one that indicated she was from somewhere a little different to good old Lima but that was it. "I can't get over it, my god you really do look _just _like Quinn" she continued with what could only be compared to a smile, it was more of a malicious grin, and it made Charlie even more uneasy than she planned to be. She laughed nervously as she was once again put in a situation where she really didn't have a reply to her statement. Since twins did tend to look the same. The woman didn't seem to return to her computer screen so Charlie felt a persistent poke of polite obligation to continue the conversation.

"It's great to be back with her actually, McKinley sounds a great school" she nodded genuinely and thankfully the woman's beady eyes averted their attention back to the screen (that it was pretty obvious she didn't know fully how to use). _Sure, McKinley's just peachy_. Quinn hadn't told her anything about her old school let alone talk to her, and all that Judy had said was that there was a photography club and a great class she could take; it was pretty much the selling point to a deal that Charlie already couldn't refuse. It made things easier though. She hoped that maybe her and Quinn could take some after school classes, but that thought no longer had space to linger in the girls wondrous mind. It was too cluttered with worries that felt out of place, too squished in between the anguish and loneliness that engulfed the stray blonde. She hovered around the room as the lady finished off Charlie's admission, it looked like she didn't have to ask her anymore questions. Charlie made her way around the room, glancing through the sports photos that had a thin layer of dust on them already, her finger swiped the frame in one gentle brush and blew off the light grey that had collected. Walking across her gaze shifted to some photos of old graduating classes, teachers and students that she'd never know and would never hear of. She wondered what they were doing now, where they were and whether they'd succeeded all they wanted to. Did they feel that they wasted their childhood, did they have a childhood to waste. Her eyes flickered to a more than familiar face, this frame was different though. It stood in a tall glass cabinet that had no dust to wipe and had no faces to discover, this face she knew very well, because it was just like her own. With trophies crowning the other shelves and a small light in the corner illuminating the spectacle there was a photo frame that you just couldn't miss. In the middle of a group of girls and a fairly old and odd looking woman in a tracksuit stood Quinn Fabray. Centre, in charge, in the spotlight. Strong. Glorious. Infinite. _What happened to you, Quinnie_.

"Charlotte?" the now almost familiar voice of the ginger woman sliced the silence and she quickly turned to face her with a nod. Accepting the leaflets and her class schedule as well as her locker number she was set off into the wild western shore that was the corridors of McKinley, without a single choice. _Man up little lion man_. And she was out of the door with no hesitation.

Arguably most of the Fabray family thought it was Quinn who was the better dancer, but that didn't mean that Charlie had two left feet. They went to the same ballet classes, participated in the same gymnastic groups, and though Quinn went on to be a cheerleader, Charlie had climbed enough trees to definitely perfect her hand eye co-ordination. Which probably didn't explain the impact that was faced with only moments after leaving the small office. She glanced around her and within a second took in the scene, her books were scattered lightly around her but more importantly there was a petite brunette on her backside opposite her. Yes, it had only been a few moments, but Charlie's mind must have been too busy to have watched where she was going. Without hesitation she ignored her belongings and jumped straight up to help the girl off the ground, offering an instant friendly hand to the stranger in the red cashmere sweater.

"God I'm so sorry, I really should watch where I'm going – are you ok?" before she could inject another frantic word the brunette tilted her head up to look at her, and Charlie was met with deepest brown eyes she'd ever encountered. She got the same feeling she used to get when she was a little girl. The kind of sensation in her stomach that emerged when there was a park to adventure in or a great tree to climb or a new place that she'd never been in. She wanted to discover it, to roam and know all about it, to learn and to wander and to be infatuated by the sheer beauty of it. She hadn't got that feeling in a while, but it hit her like a truck in those girls eyes. She slipped her hand into Charlie's graciously and propped herself up, a similar expression of both apology and slight nervousness too. She began chattering in the same tone as Charlie about how it was her fault and not the other girls and how this always happens when she's rushing for class, but then she stopped. Immediately too, as if someone had slapped her right across the face. She seemed almost lost for words and then her eyes widened with wonder, she took in every inch of Charlie's face in a silent awe.

"You must be Charlotte!" she finally said in a tone of bewildered excitement, quickly dropping to collect all of their belongings and returning to hand Charlie's over to her, she smiled thankfully in return and then nodded to her almost rhetorical question.

"Yeah I am, but you can call me Charlie" she replied without even thinking, it had begun to be an almost slogan, she was so used to saying it that it was almost subconscious. She stopped for a moment tucking in her books into her bag "Are you a friend of Quinn's?"

"We're in the same glee club and I have maths with her, I'm Rachel" the girl's lips curled into a sweet smile of explanation, even though it didn't entirely answer Charlie's question she really didn't mind. Nor did she have a clue what glee club meant, which would be yet another mystery about her sister she'd have to find out. Charlie felt a little guilty for having stopped Rachel in her tracks since she'd seemed in such a rush, but on the other hand Rachel didn't seem to mind. She felt like she'd known Rachel all her life, or perhaps a good amount of it, even though that was a ridiculous feeling considering she hardly knew anything about the girl. Even so, she felt unexplainably comfortable around her. Some people just fit. Just like that, their personalities, their flow of conversation, their aura just work together. Charlie and Rachel were a perfect example of this. They were strangers who knew each other better than they did themselves. "How about I show you around sometime? I actually signed up to be on the welcoming committee but we haven't exactly had plenty of new students.."

"Sure, I'd love that" Charlie beamed back at her and Rachel's heart lifted slightly. Charlie hadn't decided whether she'd accepted to be polite, or because she genuinely wanted to know her way around, or because she wanted to spend more time with Rachel and get to know her. Maybe it was all three of them, but deep down it was the latter that tipped the scale. "Thank you" she added and Rachel's expression shone brighter. "Anyways I really am sorry for bumping into you, I don't want to make you late for class, which reminds me I probably shouldn't be late for my first one either"

"_I'm_ so sorry about that, but I'm glad you did" she hesitated as the words came out, it was clear in her expression that they didn't come out right and she paused to try and rephrase, a light raspberry blush glowing on her cheeks "not that we fell but that we met of course" she quickly added, Charlie chuckled lightly and nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad we met too" she said with a glint of her hazel eyes and with that walked slowly away as she headed to her locker, just as she was about to turn a corner she heard that voice call out her name.

"Charlie – want to have lunch together?" the hall was almost empty now and even though they stood a good ten metres apart Rachel hardly had to shout. Turning on her heal Charlie looked back at her with those eyes Rachel found so familiar but at the same time completely intoxicatingly unknown.

"It's a date" she said with one last smile before she headed away. Was it in _that _sense? Maybe. Who knew. It was one big adventure. And Charlie loved adventures.


	6. Two twins one heart

Quinn dragged herself through her front door with a huff. Every inch of her body felt exhausted and every part of her yearned to collapse into her bed and pull her covers over her head and escape from her thoughts. The entire day her mind had been on a treadmill of confusion and frankly she was as mentally tired as she was physically. Making her way silently through her house she started for the stairs but Judy's voice slammed the door to the possibility of her plans.

"Quinn?" she said as she finished drying a dish, placing it carefully on top a few others that had accumulated by the sink. Unwillingly the blonde trudged her way into the kitchen and waited expectantly, maintaining a fairly polite expression which in the light of her mood she was highly impressed with.

"What is it?" she asked softly, making sure not to put her frustration onto her mom, Judy meant well, she just wasn't exactly able to get that across all the time.

"How was school?"

"Fine" she rolled her shoulders and hoped to God that would be the end of the discussion, but there was something unfamiliar in Judy's expression and the edge of sternness made Quinn question her intentions, she continued a little uneasily. "I was talking to Coach Sylvester today, I think she wants me back on the squad"

"That's not what I'm talking about" Judy remarked in a tone that suggested Quinn was some kind of five year old playing the I-Know-You-Are-But-What-Am-I game, this only frustrated the girl even more and she inhaled deeply to remain composed. An angry mother was the least of her problems right now so she really didn't feel like she wanted to do anything that could lead to an argument, simply because she just didn't have the energy left to win it. In truth she didn't even know what Judy was talking about at first, but then the thought formed and as soon as it did she hardly blamed her mom for the comment. She meant how was Charlie's first day, how was her twin sister that she hadn't seen for god knows how long first day in a new high school in a whole new town where she didn't know anyone but Quinn. Who hadn't said a word to her all day. Guilt threatened to break through, it wavered on the edge of her emotions and she did all she could to not let it consume her. Not because she thought she shouldn't be guilty, but because if she let her feel the guilt that she deserves she just didn't know whether she could cope with it. She was a horrible sister, a reckless daughter, and an even worse friend. No, she wouldn't think about. She just couldn't.

"I think she had a good day" Quinn reassured Judy, who by now had already slipped off her yellow dish gloves and hung them on the edge of the sink, returning to look at her daughter with a stern gaze. She knew how the rest would follow. Her mom would find out that Quinn hadn't even given Charlie a polite wave the whole day and she would be in for it. Where even was she? She was trapped, there was no way out of it. But then something changed in Judy's expression, she relaxed her posture and her gaze seemed almost relieved.

"I'm glad to hear that. She said she had a good day but I wasn't sure if she was just saying that to make me happy" Judy shared with an almost vulnerable tone. With a sigh she came over and wrapped her arms around her daughter, or as well as her petite frame could. Quinn also relaxed a little and leaned her head on her mom's shoulder. Judy squeezed her tight and let go, still holding onto her shoulders as she almost looked up at her. "Thank you for helping her, I can't imagine what she's going through. She told me you were great today and she couldn't have done it without you. I'm so proud of you Quinnie" she tucked a golden strand of Quinn's hair behind her ear and smiled gently then returned to her duty's. Yes, if Quinn had been feeling guilty before, now she didn't even know what to call this feeling. It was a feeling that she couldn't even stop from taking control of her. It broke her, destroyed her composure, shattering her coldness. She hated herself and what she'd done. "Oh she's upstairs by the way" Judy called as Quinn sprinted up in that direction anyways, big salty tears cascading down the curve of her cheek and her chest shaking so violently that she feared it would simply collapse. Running straight for her room she bashed through the door and fell into bed, clinging onto her sheets as the feeling ate away inside of her.

Quinn's eyes opened to almost complete darkness, a sense of panic and disorientation over threw her. Her eyes quickly scanned for her digital alarm clock that read 20:04, she'd been sleeping for almost four hours. But it didn't feel like it. She didn't feel refreshed or awake or even able to remember a glimpse of a dream, she felt like she'd just blacked out. The only thing confirming that she had actually fallen asleep was the blanket over her and the still fairly warm slices of bacon on a plate on her bed side table. She smiled weakly and wished she was hungry. Pulling the blankets closer she inhaled deeply and ran her fingers through her hair, giving her eyes a rub too. But soon she remembered all the things that had led to her sitting in this bed alone in the darkness and a weaker version of the feeling she experienced last night returned. Her back pressed against the wall she attempted to think about something else. Just then she heard a tap on her window. Looking over she saw nothing except the faint glisten of the street lights of Ohio and the few trees that covered her garden, the open road and houses decorating either side. She ignored it and looked away. It hit again. Twice. Three times. Quinn shoved the covers off and flung her legs over her bed, scrambling over to the window. She scanned below her and saw nothing. Creaking up the window she breathed in the warm sweet scent of the evening air but still saw nothing. Just beside her her reflection gleamed back, luminous crazed eyes moved in the dim twilight. Quinn screamed.

"Shh you're going to wake up the whole street!" Charlie exclaimed in a whisper to her twin. There she was, perched on the roof top that covered the porch. It was only 2 metres long outwards and sloped a little, but it ran across the front part of the house so Quinn was curious to why she hadn't thought about using it. Because she wasn't Charlie, that's why.

"Yeah right it's only nine" Quinn remarked arching her eyebrow.

"_You_ were asleep" Charlie retorted in a matter of fact way. Quinn pursed her lips and looked down, she was right. "So you coming out?" Quinn looked down at the slope and then the fall and then back at the blonde shaking her head. "Oh come on, you wont fall, I promise" she stretched out her hand to Quinn. Rolling her eyes she opened the window a little more so she could get out and then took the girls hand a little hesitantly. However, she managed it. And there she was, knees tucked under, one hand clenching the window frame, the other her sisters, on a roof in Lima Ohio.

"I can't believe I'm doing this"

"Sitting on a roof?" Charlie chuckled in confusion and Quinn nodded. "I can't believe you haven't done it before"

"Me neither actually" her throat felt a little dry as she remembered what happened a few hours ago. She could feel her chest getting tighter and she let go of Charlie's hand. "We haven't done this in a while, huh"

"Be on a roof?"

"No. Be together. Talk, laugh...be us" she admitted staring into the darkness ahead of her. She listened to the faint sounds of the animals around her, the wind that rustled through the leaves sending a wave of calmness over her. "How long has it actually been?"

"Let's see" Charlie took in a deep breath "Well they divorced pretty much a week after out tenth birthday and then we just saw each other on Birthdays, Christmas, Easter, Labour day, 4th of July, Thanks giving until our twelfth when dad moved to Phoenix so I'd say at least five years." Quinn thought about it and scanned through the dates in her mind, she remembered the presents and the decoration and how every event they grew further and further apart.

"It would've been only one. It should have been only one" she spoke out loud to herself, Charlie's eyebrows arched in a puzzled expression and in any other situation Quinn might've chuckled at the exact resemblance to her own classic expression. But her thoughts were not in a place of happiness. "When I had Beth" her name always sounded funny in her mouth and she'd get this immediate feeling in her stomach where she was, this always ended up in an instant placement of her hand in the exact same spot. It was unnoticeable to all except Charlie's eyes, which led to the softening of her expression. "I wanted you to see her before we gave her away. It's stupid actually, it would've just hurt you to get attached." She rolled her eyes but continued with a shaky breath "anyways, I didn't have the courage. She's got a great mom now too-" Quinn was stopped with something she never expected to happen, or at least in a long time. Charlie hugged her. No, not exactly a hug, Charlie held her. Never had anything felt more right in her life. Her arms holding her tight made Quinn feel more complete and safe than she ever had. Charlie didn't need words; this was all the words that Quinn could ever have hoped for in those five years. They stayed like that for a moment. A moment neither wanted to ever end. And like all beautiful moments, they're gone in a bat of an eyelash. Never to be relived again, never to be found, dispersed into just a memory.

"We better go inside" Quinn said as a blast of wind ran down her spine, the night was definitely dwelling. Suddenly she gained the courage and burst it out before she'd chicken out again "and I'm sorry for today. And yesterday."

"It's ok" Charlie said with a light shrug and a sincere look in her eye. "My day was actually not that bad, thankfully" there was an almost a smile to her lips and Quinn felt a little curious.

"Really? What did you do?"

"It's school Quinn, by not that bad I don't exactly mean I had the time of my life" she chuckled and Quinn couldn't help but give into a small grin. "But photography was great, and you guys have amazing dessert options. Also I met this really nice girl, she's incredible actually" Quinn watched Charlie's expression again with the same curiosity. Something wasn't right. She was happy, sure, but she could tell as she spoke about her here was more to it. The look in Charlie's eye, the way she smiled, the sound of her voice. There was _definitely _more to it. Who was that girl? She felt like she was sitting on a branch that just broke and she'd landed 100ft down on flat tarmac. Of course there was something more to that look, because it was _her own_ look. The look she got when she liked someone. And if that meant that Charlie liked a girl, and if that girl was, no, it couldn't be. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

"Her names Rachel"

The branch snapped. But Quinn was bringing Charlie down with her.


	7. Picture Perfect Memories

(AN: thank you for all your lovely reviews/comments, I suck at using this site so I'm not sure how to reply, just to say I'm highly appreciative and it's so sweet of you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's a little short, but I promise to post tomorrow!)

Charlie had one of the worst nights of her life. It was the kind when she was desperate for sleep, when all she wanted was to feel unconscious and not _think_. But her brain just wouldn't let her. Her bed felt foreign and she just couldn't get comfy, she craved the smell of her sheets and the feel of her pillow. The ceiling became a canvas for every worry and every thought to explode onto and even when she shut her eyes tightly all she could see was Quinn's expression. It was too complicated to think about, it was like giving a five year old a senior's maths paper. It just didn't make sense. So Charlie asked herself the most basic question that she could, and as she didn't see any point in lying to herself she blurted out the answer before she could process it. _Do I like Rachel Berry more than a friend? Yes_. It felt stupid, not because Rachel was a girl (Charlie had a _very_ adventurous and broad minded friendship group back home, and even though she wouldn't label herself as anything, one of her best kisses had definitely been with a girl) but because she'd _just_ met Rachel. But before she could think of a reasonable reason to her feelings she started thinking about kissing Rachel – yes, she was definitely not getting any sleep that night. When she woke from a wrestles one hour of sleep at the most Charlie was sure of two things. Even if it sounded stupid, she liked Rachel more as a friend. That and Quinn probably hated her, back to square one. She was too consumed with those thoughts to even begin to wander _why_ Quinn could hate her for talking about Rachel. Quinn was straight, straight as a pole. Charlie was in for a road of surprises.

Skipping breakfast since she really didn't feel like a bacon fight or any deathly stares from Quinn, as well as the persistent eagerness of Judy - Charlie left a note on the kitchen table and grabbed a bagel as she headed out from a school an hour early. She wasn't bored though, she had her camera. When Charlie had her camera it felt like she was discovering a whole new planet, but in truth she was just seeing the same world around her with different eyes. She'd expected to get a few good landscape shots of the early morning, but what she would find instead would be much more beautiful. She perched on the pavement as soon as she found the perfect lighting angle, the sun was streaming right through the branches and it was perfect. Manual focus on, something caught Charlie's eye in the lens before she could even press down the button. Rachel Berry was on a jog, and as her feet padded the road so did the beat of the blonde's heart. After last night, she really didn't need this. Plus dressed in simple jeans and a vintage band hoodie with ruffled hair didn't exactly suit "bumping into your crush" attire. _Wait is Rachel my crush_. It was too late, she was heading towards her.

"Charlie!" fresh faced and a little out of breath Rachel jogged over, unplugging her ear phones and beaming a bright smile. "What are you doing here?" she asked in that optimistic tone, Charlie felt a little ashamed for her groggy attire and lack of _Carpe diem_ing it and all that. She flimsily pointed to the camera with bright eyes.

"I guess I just wanted some fresh air, and it looked like a nice time to check out the neighbourhood" she confessed softly. "I would ask what you're doing but..." she chuckled glancing at Rachel's state, the girl blushed a deep rose and Charlie bit down on her bottom lip roughly, an old habit that hadn't treated her well. She could see the light fading across the horizon, the scene completely changing around her. But then something happened, maybe it was the way the honey morning light dappled on Rachel's skin or perhaps how her profile shadowed the dark tarmac, but Charlie was tempted with such a desire to take that photo. The moment was going to pass any second now. _I should ask. You should always ask_. But there was something about the way Rachel didn't know what was happening that perfected the shot Charlie snapped, Rachel's expression exploded in horror.

"Charlie! NO! Look at me, I'm all sweaty. Delete that, please" She fumbled for the camera with a grin but Charlie tore away with the giddiest smile.  
"Oh come on, you have to at least see it – _please_?" she kept running circles around Rachel who teasingly tried to grab the camera whenever it came close enough. Placing her hands on her hip she arched her eyebrows up expectantly.  
"And if I don't like it?"  
" I delete it."  
"Promise?"  
"Maybe..." Charlie smirked. Rachel's eyes widened and Charlie sighed dramatically "Okay, okay. _Fine_" She clicked the right button and the photo came onto the screen. She hovered silently for a second, trying to see if Rachel liked the photo, but she wasn't sure of what to make from her expression. "...So?" she asked to break the silence, suddenly nervous of what Rachel would think of her photography. Rachel looked up at her with the tiniest of smiles.  
"Charlie...you're an amazing photographer. Fine. You can keep it. But, _just _for you. Okay?"  
"Okay." They held each other's glance for a moment. And in the fresh morning sun and with the sweet light smell of the neighbours sweet pea's Charlie knew all the answers to her questions. "See you at school, Rach" she said, even though she didn't want to leave. That was why she loved photographs, a photo could live on forever even when the moments passed. She could never relive this moment again. No matter how much she clung onto it.  
"Hey that's not fair, you got to take a photo of me, now it's my turn" she protested with a knowing smile. Charlie rolled her eyes and handed her the camera, she didn't really like having her photo taken, she much preferred being the one behind the camera. But somehow she thought she'd make an exception for Rachel.  
"Can it be of both of us instead?" She compromised with hopefulness in her eyes. Rachel nodded in defeat and turned the camera to face the two of them, steadily getting both the girls in the shot with their heads together.  
"1." Rachel began, Charlie smiling widely to show her teeth as she usually did, Rachel doing the same between her counts. _Make this moment last, Charlie. _"2." _Don't let it pass you, just grab it. _"3-"

The shutter snapped. Charlie's lips went to Rachel's. A kiss. _The _kiss. Two girls one heart. Now they would always be infinite.

(AN: Don't worry Charlie/Rachel fans, Rachel will _definitely _reminisce about the kiss in more detail next chapter so I will give their first kiss justice! And sorry it was short I'm a little busy)


End file.
